


（pwp）处处吻

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 一次温柔的性爱, 小别胜新婚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 分别三个月之后Charles终于能和Erik做一次爱了。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 12





	（pwp）处处吻

男人的嘴唇在沿着颈部的曲线移动，Charles眯起眼睛，惬意地享受着Erik的亲吻。他鼻腔中呼出的气息贴着皮肤表面散开，温暖而令人安心，声声低语自唇间漏出，似调情又似叹息，充满无限的爱意。他赞美着Charles的身体，并毫不掩饰自己对这尊身躯的眷恋。他的吻绵绵不绝地落下，在脖颈，在唇上，在耳边。

“我们有多久没见面了？”Erik问，“三个月？”

Charles不满地嘟囔，“我觉得有三年。”

Erik笑了，笑出了丝丝深深的眼角纹。他的手指移到Charles胸前，低头盯着那个玫红色的小点，用指腹缓缓揉动，轻柔得像是身下躺着的人脆弱得一碰即碎。那点肉粒在他指尖的逗弄下开始变得硬挺，像是土壤中深埋的种子感应到春风的呼唤。Charles轻哼了一声。他睁开眼睛仔细地看着眼前的爱人。比起上次见面似乎更憔悴了一点，脸颊又瘦削了几分，不难想象分离的这三个月他是在怎样一种忙碌的状态下度过。Charles有些心疼地抚上Erik的脸颊，拇指轻轻刮过那突出的颧骨。Erik顺势抓住那只不请自来的手，他淡淡地笑着，侧过脸，在Charles的手心留下一个吻。

“我不在的时候你有抚摸过你自己吗？”他凑到Charles的耳边，暧昧的话语仿佛带着高温，将Charles熏得头脸发热。Erik轻咬着Charles发红的耳垂，舌头拨弄那块软肉。Charles点了点头。当Erik亲吻他时，他发烫的脸颊灼烧着Erik的嘴唇。

“一边想着我一边这样？”Erik的手指加大了力道，他用食指和拇指将Charles的乳头捏在之间，不急不慢地拧转。Charles因这突然加剧的刺激而低叫一声。他很快便爽快地承认了，“是的，”Charles回答，“我回想着我们滚上床的情形——有时是第一回见面做的那次，有时是你把我绑起来那次，还有在你办公室那次——然后闭上眼睛，想象胸前是你的手。”他伸手捏住另一边的乳头，Erik入迷地欣赏着他的动作，对他错过的这番旖旎景象充满好奇。他眼也不眨地看着Charles用两指玩弄自己的乳尖，他时不时张开五指揉动自己的胸脯，胸前白皙的肌肤顿时晕染上浅浅的粉红。Charles的呼吸变得急促起来，他张开嘴，喘息声自他的胸间发出，在唇间吐露，最后清晰地送入Erik的耳中。

像是火星引燃柴垛，他的呻吟将Erik身体里的欲望尽数勾出。Erik收回手，转而用嘴巴含住Charles胸前被捏得发硬的乳首，仿佛那是一颗催熟后变得香甜可口的果实。Erik吸吮着那粒突出以及它周围的软肉，舌头重重地舔舐。Charles大声地感叹着，他的手抱住了Erik的后脑勺，将Erik的头颅按在胸前。Erik用力地吻着那只可爱的乳头，将三个月欠下的分量一次补偿。越来越敏感的乳头被粗糙的舌苔一遍遍地摩擦过，酥酥痒痒的感觉舒服得有些不真实。当Erik吻着左边的乳头时，Charles便用手狂乱地抚慰着右边被冷落的那一个。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，“砰砰”的心跳通过紧密相贴的血肉传到Erik的身体中，在那里，有着同样兴奋的另一颗心脏。

“Erik，Erik……”Charles情迷意乱地念着爱人的名字，他不自觉地挺起胸膛，吞咽了一下口水。不够，这样的程度远远不够。Charles的手伸向自己的下体，拳头握住充血硬起的阴茎，开始套弄着。他的小臂在两人的身体之间蹭动，Erik察觉到了他的动作，当他看清Charles在做什么的时候，一丝坏笑游上他的嘴角。他停止了亲吻乳首，但是嘴唇依然没有离开Charles的肌肤，他用眼角的余光关注着Charles上上下下的右手。Charles愣住，手上出现一个短暂的停顿，到这时他才反应过来自己做了什么。然而Erik却鼓励了他。他贴着Charles的小腹一路向下亲吻，舌尖留下一道细细的水痕。“继续。”他性感的话语在Charles的耳中不断地回响。Charles粗重地喘着气，加快了撸动的频率。

忽然他“啊”地惊叫一声。一张温暖潮湿的嘴巴含住了阴茎的前端，龟头则被柔软的舌头挑逗着，吸出的点点前液的味道在Erik的舌头上扩散，略带咸味，随着口交的进行而愈加浓烈。Charles一低头，正遇上Erik抬眼的瞬间。他灰绿色的眼睛在昏暗的光线里像某种捕食中的野兽，冷静和狂热不可思议地调和在一起，既有着想要将Charles吃掉的冲动，也有缓慢进行从而享受这一过程的耐心。他深邃的眼睛里闪烁着欲望的光，不知为何他的一切都变得非比寻常地具有性吸引力，Charles凝视着Erik的眼睛，口间发出一阵低吟。

Charles松开了握住阴茎的右手，Erik趁势将那整根吞入。“上帝。”Charles惊呼一句，他的头向后仰去，下身传来的快感令他微微颤抖。Erik吞吐着那根肉茎，舌头划过阴茎表面的绝妙触感让Charles不住地呻吟。Erik的嘴巴用力地吮吸着，双颊出现明显的凹陷，他的头发乱掉了，几绺短短的碎发搭在额头上。总觉得缺了些什么。Charles想了想，伸手解开他衬衣上方的几粒纽扣，并故意拉开了领口。他细细打量着看着自己的作品——一个衣冠不整的Erik——Charles露出一个满意的笑。

这样的Erik似乎有着翻倍的攻击性，在舔硬了Charles之后就立即将他推倒。“告诉我你平时是怎么做的？”他拾起Charles的左手，吻着他的手指，浅浅地含住指尖。“你会用这个插进你的后面吗？”他抬起头，嘴唇离开Charles的手指。那根中指已经沾满了他的津液，表面变得湿滑。

“有时。”Charles毫不掩饰地回答，将那根被Erik舔过的手指绕向身后。他稍稍地侧过身体，好让手指顺利插入自己的屁眼。早在Erik啃咬着乳尖时（或者更早一点，在Erik回来推开门的一霎），那里就已开始渴望着被什么东西填满。指尖在穴口处转了几转，很快便探向入口，Charles深呼吸着让自己放松，先是一个指节，然后是更多。

他一边发出甜腻的呻吟一边将手指往更深处推进，当他在做这件事时，Erik俯身吻着他的臀部，一只大手抓着Charles的屁股肆意揉捏。肠道受到外力的挤压，对里头的那根中指也有了更大的反应。Erik拿住Charles的手，带着那根手指前后动了起来。他要让Charles操着自己。

“是这样的吗？还是说更快一点？”虽然是个问句，但却已经自顾自地改变了力度。

“嗯……哈……”Charles喘着气，脸颊泛上潮红。

另一根手指也进来了，不是自己的。Erik的指尖沿着Charles的手背滑动，最后和他的中指一起，插入甬道之中。两根手指一齐扩张着Charles的肠道，过不了多久这里还要进来一个大家伙，要是没准备好的话，说不定会让Charles感到疼痛。Charles在手指的冲击下挣扎着扭动身躯，他换了一个姿势，上半身趴在枕头上，而屁股则高高地翘起，双膝跪在床单上。这是个不错的体位，现在Erik可以一边进出着后面的肉穴一边用空闲的那只手胯下伸过去，撸几下前面的阴茎。

“嗯……啊……我想、想要你干我。”在喘气的间隙Charles急急地说。他在Erik的眼皮子底下摇晃着屁股，看上去放荡又欲求不满。

“用什么？”Erik吻了吻他的后腰。“你抽屉里的按摩棒？”

“噢……操你，你明知道、啊啊！”

在手指抽出去的一瞬间Charles竟有些不习惯，深红色的小穴寂寞地开合，像只怎么样都喂不饱的小嘴，贪婪地想咬上一些更粗、更大的东西。Erik的拇指按压着穴口，却不急着进入。“说点下流话来听听。”他要求道。

“想听什么类型？”Charles笑道。

“随便。”

“那好——我想被你的鸡巴干到天亮。”Charles一本正经地说。

这次发笑的是Erik。“我不确定你是否能坚持到那时候。说不定在我软下去之前，你的小屁股就装不进去更多的精液了。”

“那我会选择一滴不剩地吞下去。但如果你也想尝尝的话，我可以在亲你的时候分你一点。”

“亲？我才不会亲你，我只会操你，你这不知廉耻、满脑子性交的小婊子。”

“那就快来！”

Charles拉开床头的抽屉，取出润滑油和安全套递给后方的Erik。Erik接了过来，麻利地做好应做的准备措施。他的阴茎已经硬得发疼，在戴上橡胶套时不得不咬牙才能顺利套上。Erik将润滑油倒在手心，合掌焐得它与体温差不多之后，抹在套上。

“我来操你了，”他说，“给你你的最爱。”

Charles用屁股蹭了蹭Erik的阴茎作为回答。

摩擦虽轻，却足以在瞬间带走一个男人的全部理智。Erik的眼前别无其他，只剩下Charles微微颤抖的肉体。他将前端对准穴口，小心地进入，动作温柔，手掌摩挲浑圆的臀瓣，低声提醒着“放松，放松”。这是与按摩棒截然不同的感受，Charles能感受到他阴茎埋入体内后传来的脉搏，以及略微发烫的温度。只有这时才能最为直观地认识到自己已和这个男人联结为一体，想DNA的两条链一样密不可分。比肉体的满足更让人欣喜的是精神的充实。Erik的性器插入Charles的屁股里，他伏在Charles身上，前胸贴着身下人的后背，两只手覆盖上Charles的手背，然后紧扣。

“我好想你。”他在耳边低声说道。如梦呓般轻缓的絮语让Charles精神一阵恍惚。

“我也是。”Charles喃喃。想到接近有一百天都没有和这个男人亲热，心头便涌上酸涩。

Erik耸动后腰动了起来。起初他遇到不少阻力，肠壁紧紧地裹住了这根大家伙，让它进也难退也难。每一寸移动都会引起Charles的一次战栗，他瑟缩在Erik的怀抱里，当他颤动时Erik低下头吻着他的后颈。

起初是细碎的呜咽，在Erik逐步建立起一个稳定的节奏之后便转为酣畅淋漓的呻吟和喘息。Erik的阴茎抽插着Charles紧绷的屁股，捣装每一处能令Charles尖叫出声的敏感点。Erik对爱人的身体很熟悉。他游刃有余地让Charles一步步升向高潮，在富有节拍感的肉体相击声中留意着他身上出现的一点一滴的细微变化。后穴已经完全臣服于巨大的侵入物，不再像刚开始那般抗拒，变得谄媚而淫荡。它吸住Erik的阴茎，肉壁严丝合缝地合拢，不舍得放它离开，在一呼一吸之间邀着它往最深处去。于是Erik又深入几分，阴茎的前端擦碰到那敏感、不禁刺激的腺体。仅仅是一次碰擦便让Charles发出一声尖锐的哀鸣，像是在那一瞬间有一股电流沿着脊椎流入大脑，强烈而直接的快感让他大脑一片空白。连意识也模糊了，口中含糊不清地吐出几个单词，当Erik再一次顶上时，才一边尖叫一边明白过来原来自己说的是“我还想要”。

Erik吻着Charles的后颈和头发，他的吻轻得像是在吻着一枚花瓣。可下身却是动得飞快，他做事向来如此，不遗余力，全力以赴。他的手指插进Charles的发间，梳理着那些美丽的栗色鬈发，顺着额头往下，拂去Charles眼角的泪痕。Erik修长的手指轻轻刮着Charles的脸颊，来来回回。发烫的脸蛋不禁烧得更热。随后他的手指来到Charles的唇上，探入Charles口中。Charles不得不含住，他的喘气声因这一根手指的加入而变得更加混沌，但在Erik的耳中，这样的声音最易让人亢奋。

他仿佛不知疲倦，像个动力充足的打桩机一样捣撞着Charles的肉穴。沉浸在萦绕于鼻尖的Charles的发香之中，Erik觉得自己畅快得如同飘在云端。他听到Charles的呻吟一声高于一声，他看到Charles的手指抓皱了床单，于是他知道Charles即将到达顶峰。Erik深吸一口气开始最后的冲刺，他没有理会Charles的求饶，因为知晓Charles真正需要的与他口中所恳求的截然相反。“就快好了，我的朋友。”他吻着Charles的耳朵压低声音安抚道，尽管下身却是一点也没有放缓攻势。囊袋拍打着他已经被操成粉色的屁股，伴随着这沉闷的声响，激流突破闸口，Charles呜呜地哭泣着射了出来。

与此同时屁股里也有了感觉，像是有什么热热的东西灌入。那是Erik的精液隔着安全套传来的温度。Charles大喘着气，扭头看了一眼趴在他背上的Erik，牵出一丝疲倦但是愉快的微笑。他脉脉地注视着那人，看着他直起身，双手搭在屁股上，然后缓缓退了出来。在阴茎拔出的一刹那，有一阵尤为强烈的快感产生，像是一个完美的谢幕。Charles不由得痉挛了一下。全身的力气都流失了，他软绵绵地倒在床上，肚皮上还残留着自己射出的、已经冷掉的浑浊白液。

一个温暖的怀抱将他包围，两只结实的手臂把他圈住，无穷无尽的安全感瞬间将心房填满。Charles侧抬起头，那人也正好低头，他们的嘴唇又一次贴合，并伸出舌头久久地缠绵。一个漫长地深吻，长到忘记换气，长到忘记时间的流动。感到窒息时才想起来该吸入一点新鲜氧气了，两个分开各自做着深呼吸，然后看着彼此忍俊不禁。赤身裸体地抱在一起，笑得却像个不解人事的小孩一样纯粹。Erik的手指移向Charles的胸膛，他看向那里，认真地数着今晚一共留下多少的吻痕。

“明天我送你去机场？”Charles冷不丁地问。

Erik的手指在锁骨的位置停顿几秒。

他叹了一口气。

“我会尽快回来的。”

Erik歉疚地将头靠在Charles胸前。

END


End file.
